Episode 131: Marmaduke
Intro Dan: "Because for some reason you wanted it, we discuss Marmaduke." Episode Highlights 00:33-01:18 - Elliott is strangely turned on by Stuart's sexy self-introduction, leading to a discussion of Stuart's 'face' cut-off shirt, which is not, in fact, made of cut-off faces. Stuart's stripped-down sportswear is a result of the Flop House experiencing a heatwave. 02:00 - 'Flop' is revealed by Elliott to be an acronym for 'failure to launch over production costs'. 11:25-12:04 - Lip-reading deaf people: “All right, sure, the dogs are talking...” “Take him away, boys!” “No, no, I swear, I swear, they can talk!” “I'm amazed you can talk so well when you're deaf, deaf guy.” The tag line for Deaf Alien in the Big City (rated R): “When you're deaf, no-one can hear you scream.” 14:53-15:03 - Elliot: “Bratz, for all its dumbness, was a lot of fun. Marmaduke, for all its dumbness, is like having your soul shredded, for eternity, by Freddie.” Elegy for Marmaduke (@9:30) Discussing the illustrations in Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (@19:15) Elliott explains the plot of Beethoven, in which Charles Grodin is a famous orchestral composer who becomes deaf from the continual loud barking of his giant dog. (@25:40) Elliott invites Gary Oldman to appear on the podcast to expose his erect penis. (@26:45) Movie Pitches * Dinoswords (@28:15) * Nude School University, USA (@46:45) * The Shower Police (@46:10) Quotes * "I'm just saying: everyone should be like the dogs and just hump away, wherever." (Elliott @16:50) * "I hated this, and I hate our fans for wanting us to watch it." (Elliott @41:50) * "This is like the Watchmen of giant dog movies." (Elliott @41:35) Final Judgments * Stuart: Bad-Bad Movie (@41:45) * Dan: Bad-Bad Movie (@41:50) * Elliott: Bad-Bad Movie (@41:50) Cultural References * The A-Team (1983 television series) (@1:00) ** Face (character) (@1:00) * F. Murray Abraham (@50:55, 51:35, 52:30) ** Amadeus (1984 film) (@52:00) ** Star Trek: Insurrection (1998 film) (@52:40) * All Things Comedy (podcast network) (@43:15) * Woody Allen (film director, comedian) (@1:03:30) ** Side Effects (1980 book) (@1:03:30) * Robert Altman (film director) (@8:15) * American Broadcasting Company (television network) (@21:25, 29:05) * America's Most Wanted (1988 television series) (@54:50) * An American in Paris (1951 film) (@50:00) * The Band Wagon (1953 film) (@50:00) ** Fred Astaire (@50:15) ** Cyd Charisse (@50:20) * Batman (DC Comics character) (@43:00) * Beer (general category) ** Adolph Coors (Colorado beer magnate) (@53:00) ** Coors Light (beer) (@52:55, 54:25) ** Michelob® Light Ultra (beer) (@12:05) * Ludwig van Beethoven (@25:40) ** Immortal Beloved (1994 film) (@26:05) ** Symphony No. 5 in C minor (@26:00) * Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008 film) (@9:05) * Linda Blair (@48:25, 51:05) ** Savage Streets (1984 film) (@52:10) ** Zapped Again! (1993 film) (@48:25) * Don Bluth (film director, animator) (@31:30) ** All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989 film) (@38:00) ** The Pebble and the Penguin (1995 film) (@31:35) ** Rock-a-Doodle (1991 film) (@31:50) ** The Secret of NIMH (1982 film) (@31:35) ** A Troll in Central Park (1994 film) (@31:40) * Andy Borowitz (comedy writer) (@44:00) * Bosco® Chocolate Syrup (@15:40) * Bosko (1928 animated character) (@15:50) * Bratz: The Movie (2007 film) (@14:50) * Neal Brennan (@43:40) * Gerard Butler (@23:30) * John Carpenter (film director) (@20:45) ** In the Mouth of Madness (1994 film) (@20:45) * Phoebe Cates (@34:10) ** Princess Caraboo (1994 film) (@34:40) * Chupacabra (cryptid) (@32:25) * Clifford (1994 film) (@25:20) ** Charles Grodin (@25:10) ** Martin Short (@25:20) * Colgate® toothpaste (@21:00) * The Daily Show with Jon Stewart (1996 television series) (@59:45) * Dames (1934 film) (@50:30) ** Busby Berkeley (film director) (@50:35) ** Dick Powell (@50:35) * Guillermo del Toro (film director) (@1:05:40) ** Pacific Rim (2013 film) (@29:00, 1:04:50) * Demonic Toys (1992 Full Moon Entertainment franchise) ** Dollman vs. Demonic Toys (1993 film) (@48:15) ** Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys (2004 film) (@48:15) * Dinosaucers (1987 television series) (@29:10) * Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics character) (@44:50) * Dogs (general category) ** All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989 film) (@38:00) ** Balto (1995 film) (@31:50) ** Beethoven (1992 film) (@24:50) ** Clifford the Big Red Dog (character) (@4:50) ** "Dogs Love Trucks" (1998 Nissan Motor Company television commercial) (@14:20) ** Fred Basset (1976 comic strip) (@10:40) ** Howard Huge (1980 comic strip) (@4:20, 10:50) ** Kuffs (1992 film) (@46:25) ** Marmaduke (1954 comic strip) (@4:50) ** Marmaduke (2010 film) (@2:40) ** Must Love Dogs (2005 film) (@14:25) ** Petco® (retail chain) (@14:05) ** Rover Dangerfield (1991 film) (@31:55) * Dollman vs. Demonic Toys (1993 film) (@48:15) * Kristi Ducati (@47:45) * Josh Duhamel (@17:40) * Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 (2012 television series) (@38:30) * John Ford (film director) (@1:01:55) ** The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance (1962 film) (@1:02:35) ** The Searchers (1956 film) (@1:03:00) ** She Wore a Yellow Ribbon (1949 film) (@1:02:45) ** Stagecoach (1966 film) (@1:02:50) ** Wagon Master (1950 film) (@1:01:55) *** Ben Johnson (@1:02:00) * Friday the 13th franchise ** Friday the 13th (2009 film) (@1:04:00) ** Jason Voorhees (character) (@1:04:00) * Fuck, Marry, Kill (party game) (@48:25, 50:55) * Ghostbusters (1984 film) (@35:00) ** Gozer the Gozerian (character) (@35:30) ** "Savin' the Day" (1984 song by the Alessi Brothers) (@35:05) * H.R. Giger (Swiss surrealist) (@20:15) * A Gnome Named Gnorm (1990 film) (@31:40) * Ryan Gosling (@55:45) ** Drive (2011 film) (@56:05) ** Only God Forgives (2013 film) (@55:40) * Charles Grodin (@25:10) ** Beethoven (1992 film) (@24:50) ** Clifford (1994 film) (@25:20) * J.R. Havlan (comedy writer) (@43:20) ** Writers' Bloc (podcast) (@43:20) * "Heat Wave" (1933 song by Irving Berlin) (@1:30) * Highlander (1986 film) (@10:45, 58:20) * John Hodgman (@42:25) ** Judge John Hodgman (podcast) (@42:20) * Sherlock Holmes (character) (@1:00:20) * H.O.T.S. (1979 film) (@45:30) * Howard Hughes (industrialist, film director) (@4:25) * The Hulk (Marvel Comics character) (@43:00) * Hulu, LLC (@45:30) * "I Believe in Miracles" (1975 song by Hot Chocolate) (@40:05) * I Can Read!™ (1957 children's book franchise) (@44:00) * "In a New York Minute" (1989 song by Don Henley) (@13:15) * In the Mouth of Madness (1994 film) (@20:45) ** John Carpenter (film director) (@20:45) ** H. P. Lovecraft (novelist) (@20:45) * Irréversible (2002 film) (@39:25) * Ub Iwerks (animator) (@16:00) * Jigsaw (Saw series) (@51:30) * Alejandro Jodorowsky (film director) (@59:25) * Kevin Kline (@34:10) * Stanley Kubrick (film director) (@56:50) * Michael Kupperman (@21:30) * Lascaux Caves (@2:50) * The Legend of Billie Jean (1985 film) (@26:40) * Looney Tunes (1930 animated series) (@15:50) * George Lopez (@8:05, 18:20) ** The George Lopez Show (2002 television series) (@18:40) ** Marmaduke (2010 film) (@2:40) * H. P. Lovecraft (novelist) (@20:45) ** In the Mouth of Madness (1994 film) (@20:45) * William H. Macy (@7:40, 14:05) ** Fargo (1996 film) (@7:50) ** Marmaduke (2010 film) (@2:40) * Rooney Mara (@1:03:40) ** A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film) (@1:03:55) ** Side Effects (2013 film) (@1:03:10) * Marmaduke (1954 comic strip) (@4:50) * Marmaduke (2010 film) (@2:40) ** "California" (2002 song by Phantom Planet) (@13:25) ** Steve Coogan (@8:00, 15:20) ** Sam Elliott (@8:05, 32:30) ** Fergie (@8:05, 17:30) ** Judy Greer (@7:35, 12:20, 42:00) ** George Lopez (@8:05, 18:20) ** William H. Macy (@7:40, 14:05) ** Lee Pace (@7:30, 12:20) ** Emma Stone (@8:05, 16:30) ** Kiefer Sutherland (@8:10, 16:20) ** Damon Wayans, Jr. (@8:10) ** Marlon Wayans (@8:10) ** "What I Like About You" (1979 song by The Romantics) (@38:10) ** Don Zimmerman (film editor) (@8:40) * Takashi Miike (film director) (@56:50) * Mormons (religious group) (@1:02:05) * Martin Mull (@45:50) ** Ski Patrol (1990 film) (@45:50) * A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise ** Freddy Krueger (character) (@14:55, 1:04:00) ** Freddy vs. Jason (2003 film) (@1:04:00) ** A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film) (@1:03:55) * Nick Nolte (@26:05) * Tom Noonan (@19:00) * The O.C. (2003 television series) (@13:20) ** "California" (2002 song by Phantom Planet) (@13:25) * Gary Oldman (@26:20) ** Immortal Beloved (1994 film) (@26:05) ** The Scarlet Letter (1995 film) (@26:25) * Only God Forgives (2013 film) (@55:40) ** Ryan Gosling (@55:45) ** Vithaya Pansringarm (@55:50) ** Nicolas Winding Refn (film director) (@55:40, 1:04:35) ** Kristin Scott Thomas (@55:45) * Lee Pace (@7:30, 12:20) ** The Fall (2006 film) (@7:30) * Parade magazine (@4:20) * Point Break (@22:30) ** Bodie (character) (@22:30) * Popeye (1933 animated character) (@17:45) * Puppet Master (1989 Full Moon Features franchise) ** Blade (character) (@49:10) ** Leech Woman (character) (@49:05) ** Pinhead (character) (@49:30) ** Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys (2004 film) (@48:15) ** Six Shooter (character) (@49:10) ** Torch (character) (@49:05) ** Tunneler (character) (@49:15) * Pushing Daisies (2007 television series) (@7:35) * Linnea Quigley (@48:25, 51:20) * Nicolas Winding Refn (film director) (@55:40, 1:04:35) ** Only God Forgives (2013 film) (@55:40) * Robin Hood (@1:00:15) ** The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938 film) (@1:00:50) ** Robin and Marian (1976 film) (@1:00:15) *** Sean Connery (@1:01:10) *** Denholm Elliott (@1:01:30) *** Audrey Hepburn (@1:01:20) *** Ian Holm (@1:01:20) *** Richard Lester (film director) (@1:00:15) *** Robert Shaw (@1:01:20) *** Nicol Williamson (@1:01:20) ** Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993 film) (@1:00:50) * Rocket Crocodile and the World of Tomorrow (unproduced screenplay) (@54:05) * Sarah, Duchess of York (@17:30) * Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (1981 book) (@19:15) * Scavenger Hunt (1979 film) (@53:45) ** Cloris Leachman (@53:45) ** Tony Randall (@53:45) * Dr. Seuss (children's book author) (@20:15) ** The Cat in the Hat (character) (@20:20) * Joan Severance (@48:25, 51:25) * Rhonda Shear (@47:40) * "shit happens" (1983 slang) (@40:30) * Martin Short (@25:20) ** Clifford (1994 film) (@25:20) ** The Pebble and the Penguin (1995 film) (@31:35) * Shrek (2001 film) (@39:55) ** "I'm a Believer" (1966 song by The Monkees) (@40:05) * Andy Sidaris (film director) (@46:25) * Frank Sinatra (@1:01:15) ** September of My Years (1965 album) (@1:01:15) * Smurfs (2011 film) (@40:30) * Smurfs 2 (2013 film) (@40:30) * Steven Soderbergh (film director) (@1:03:10) ** Side Effects (2013 film) (@1:03:10) *** Rooney Mara (@1:03:40) * Mickey Spillane (@50:10) * Kiefer Sutherland (@8:10, 16:20) ** Marmaduke (2010 film) (@2:40) ** Mirrors (2008 film) (@16:20) * sweeps week (@39:05) * Quentin Tarantino (film director) (@8:20, 56:45) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise ** Leonardo (character) (@49:20) ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 television series) (@29:25) * Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991 film) (@36:15) * The Third Man (1949 film) (@36:10) * Kristin Scott Thomas (@55:45) ** Only God Forgives (2013 film) (@55:40) * Jesse Thorn (radio host) (@42:25) ** Jordan, Jesse, Go! (podcast) (@42:30) * Time Indefinite (1993 film) (@13:45) * Trainspotting (1996 film) (@44:15) * Christoph Waltz (@56:00) * Warner Bros (film studio) (@50:40) * Watchmen (2009 film) (@41:30) * John Waters (film director) (@50:20, 56:45) * Wayne's World (1992 film) (@17:25) * The Wicker Man (2006 film) (@1:00:00) * Winnie the Pooh (character) (@41:00) * World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. (@43:15) * WTF with Marc Maron (podcast) (@43:05) * X-Men franchise ** Cyclops (character) (@49:20) ** Wolverine (character) (@1:00:30) ** X-Men (1992 video game) (@1:00:30) ** X-Men: The Animated Series (1992 television series) (@1:00:35) * "YOLO" (2011 meme) (@29:40) * YouTube, LLC (@37:25) * Don Zimmerman (film editor) (@8:40) ** Being There (1979 film) (@8:30) ** Coming Home (1978 film) (@8:30) ** Marmaduke (2010 film) (@2:40) ** Rocky IV (1985 film) (@8:50) * Zookeeper (2011 film) (@11:05) Category:Episodes